No more lies
by skitteryissexy
Summary: Kaylie and Jackson are hiding from their family, hiding from the world and sometimes hiding from eachother. but what happens when one goes missing how woul dthey cope with out eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own newsies or any of the characters that you recognize from newsies. The only thing I own are the oc's Kaylie and Jackson

Tears began to form in Kaylies eyes as she watched her uncle sexually abuse her brother. She felt as if her world was crashing down around her and there was not a thing that she could do. They had lived with him since their parents died and just a week after the funeral the rapes and abuse began. They were both young before but now that they were older they were going to fight back. So Kaylie let false tears run down her cheeks as she quietly held a knife behind her back ready to strike when Jackson gave her the signal. She watched in horror as their uncle continued to abuse him. Then he raised his hands and she knew it was time. She raised the knife over her head and plunged it into the back of her uncles neck. The siblings ran out the door as a pool of blood began to form around their uncles head. They ran until they were out of breath then hid in an alley. Kaylie knew that the cops would find their uncle and soon would come after them so they had to think of something and fast. Little did they know their uncle was an important part of the newspaper world. All they could do now was wait for something to happen. They definetly were not ready to face their step cousins. They knew they would pay if they ever found out what they did. That night the siblings found boxes and newspapers to sleep on and cover up with. As long as they couldmake it through the morning they decided to go to the distribution center and become next morning when they woke up Kaylie and Jackson went down to the Manhattan distribution center but when they got there it was packed with other newsies. Thats when they overheard the conversations. Someone had killed the guy who passes out the papers and his nephews were out today at his funeral. Kaylie inched closer to a newsie with a cowboy hat and red bandana.

"Whats goin on?" she asked the newsie.

"Well you'se see someone done went n moidered mista Weisel. whom we newsies refers ta as weasel n Osca n Mo'is is at da funeral."

As soon as Jack had told her that Kaylie fell to the ground in a faint. When she woke up she was in a bed with several newsies surrounding her including her brother.

"Give da goil some room!" came the voice of one of the newsies. When Kaylie saw who was talking she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue grey eyes she had ever seen.

"how you'se do'n goil why'd you'se faint wen'se me boy Jacky told ya bout ol weasel?" the boy questioned.

Kaylie turned to her brother with a questioning look in her eyes when she saw him nod his head she knew it was ok for her to tell the newsies what happened so she began from the beginning.

"you'se see it all started bout ten years ago me n me bruddas ma n pa died in a fire. Den we'se were sent ta live wid our uncle Thomas Weisel. I was six and Jackson was seven we were young n naive den so we did whateva we'se were told. About a week afta da funeral uncle Thomas began to beat and rape us. He had his nephews, our step cousins Osca n Mo'is help him. The beatings and rapes continued for about ten years until the other day when uncle Thomas was about ta beat Jackson I plunged a knife inta his neck. Afta dat we'se ran."

When Kaylie finished telling her story everyone was to shocked to speak. But after a few minutes of complete silence Spot Conlon spoke up.

"Well since Osca n Mo'is will be lookin fer dem i'se tink da best place fer dem is broiklyn."

Jack agreed with Spot. They would stay the night in Manhattan then head to Brooklyn early the next morning. After being abused for so long Kaylie found it hard to trust guys so whenever one of the newsies tried to talk to her or comfort her she would flinch and curl into a tighter ball. Everyone slept peacefully until about three am when Spot was woken up by Kaylies muffled screams. When he looked up he saw Morris with his hand over her mouth and a knife to her neck. Spot couldnt understand what he was saying to the girl so he went and got Jack, Skittery, racetrack, Kid Blink and Mush. They were Manhattans quickest quietest and best fighters. Spot had them all meet in Jacks room before he told them what was going on. As soon as he finished the plan was put into action. They just hoped that the girl would not get hurt in the process.

Whats the plan? Youll never know unless I get at least 5 reviews muahahahahahaha


	2. Chapter2

Spot led the newsies to an extra room so he could tell them what he planned on doing. Skittery being the tallest and quickest in the group would run by and grab the girl only after Morris released her. Spot continued telling them the plan until a loud shriek interrupted them. The newsies found themselves running towards Jacks rooms. When they got their they were surprised to see Jack and Oscar tied up with a panting Racetrack and Bumlets standing infront of them.

"Whoah, whoah whoah." Spot began looking back and forth between Racetrack and Jack. "May one of you'se please tell me what in da woild is goin' on?"

"Shoah ting Spot." Racetrack replied." You see Jackie Boy here was tawkin ta Osca' bout da new goil. it jus' di'nt seem right ta us so we confronted him and he tol' us dat it was none of our business and dat dey desoived whateva came der way. He finished shrugging his shoulders.

Spot looked from Jack to Oscar with disgust on his face. HE didnt think Jack would be capable of doing something like this especially after what happened during the strike. "Once a scab always a scab." he spit at jack. Jack did nothing but glare at Spot.

"You'se tink ya scare me Spot. Naw you'se do't cause widout you'se little pupp'ts you'se nothing. If you'se was ta untie me I'se bet I'se can beat you'se." Jack taunted. Spot smirked at Jack he knew that this fight belonged to Racetrack. Race had warned everyone that Jack had not changed yet no one would listen to him.

"Nah." spot said shaking his head. "dis toim I'se tink dat Racetrack will foight you'se."

"What him? Dat kid cant foight ta save his life." Jack laughed. But just as Spot untied Jack Racetrack charged him. They to boys began to wrestle. Jack got off a few good hits before Racetrack was on top of him beating him. Spot didn't pull Racetrack off of Jack til Jack was no longer moving or struggling. After knocking Oscar out they made their way downstairs to where Morris had Kaylie. When they got there they were shocked to see Morris knocked out and tied up and Kaylie sitting with the newsies shaking like a leaf. Spot had no clue how they managed to get Kaylie away from Morris without anyone getting hurt til he saw a pool of blood forming around Morris."What da hell happen'd 'ere?" Spot asked his eyes wide in confusion. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing. Sure the Manhattan newsies were great fighters but normally they were to afraid to do it on their own. They would normally wait for Spot or Jack to give them the go ahead.

"Well you'se see Spot I'se kinda got carried away an' tackl'd Morr's ta da ground an' blink 'ere got Kaylie outta da way befo'e I'se stabb'd 'im." Skittery replied shrugging his shoulders. They all broke out in fits of laughter. Now all they would have to do is figure out what to do with the Delancy brothers and Jack. Since Jack could no longer be the leader then Racetrack would have to take over and find a new second. Spot, Skittery, Kaylie, Racetrack and Jackson were about to leave for Brooklyn when they were suddenly stopped by a piercing scream.

"What the hell was dat?" Kaylie yelled running back towards the steps. By the time they got upstairs they found Jack Kelly panting. He was standing over Bumlets limp form wiping a blade on his already bloody shirt. They looked around and saw Tumbler curled in a ball about a foot away from everyone. Spot looked at Jack shaking his head, he didn't think Jack would sink as low as killing one of his own friends.

"I'se ca't believe you'se Jacky boy. Bumlets? What did he eva do ta you'se. Bumlets always supported you'se. Well you'se know what. I'se puttin' Race in chahge an' you'se bettah leave befah I'se kill ya meself." Spot glared at Jack, but Jack wasn't moving he just stared Spot down.

"You'se tink ya sca'e me, Spot. Well you'se do't, all Dese yea's ya troid `ta be all big and bad but you'se ain't. I'se will leave but you'se ain't hoid da last o' me. I'se will be back and den Kaylie and Jackson will be doomed. I will poirsonally make shoah dat Osc'r and Morr's get der revenge. So Spot let dem enjoy life while dey can but membah make shoah dey always look ova der shouldahs cause you'se nevah know wen I'se gonna be der." Jack stated then walked out the door without another word. Spot knew he shouldn't be worried but he couldn't help it. Jack hardly ever made threats but when he did he always meant what he said. But this time he had said to much and Spot was prepared to have newsies spy on Jack and keep an eye on Jackson and Kaylie. Well mainly Kaylie she was fragile and jumpy and had been through alot. Yeah I know what you are thinking tough boy Spot has got a weak spot for Kaylie. Spot gathered all the Manhattan newsies together and they left for Brooklyn. Kid blink and Mush took turns carrying Bumlets. Racetrack remembered that Bumlets said if anything ever happened to him he wanted his body thrown off the Brooklyn bridge. They carried him all the way to the bridge and were about to throw him off before Kaylie screamed.

"What da hell?" Spot shouted turning to kaylie, she just stood there shaking her head pointing at Bumlets. When the other newsies looked at him they saw his hand move a little bit. Bumlets wasn't dead and they almost made a mistake of actually killing him. "Awright we'se gotta get him to da Brooklyn lodgin' house an' make shoah he's ok."

Kaylie couldn't help be feel nervous around the newsies, she knew she could trust them but she was still nervous. As they made their way back to Brooklyn she began to smile to herself little did she know Spot was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: well I froze on my other stories so im continuing this one….. this is in Spots POV**

I caught her staring at me, something about her got me interested, it wasn't the fact that she killed one of the most hated men. But she was interesting to me. I mean even her eyes had a mysterious vibe about them. I shook my head quickly to get her out of my thoughts as Racetrack looked at me confused.

"so Spot? What is we'se gonna do about Jackie-Boy? You'se knows dat he is bound ta come back fer Kaylie or even any of us." Racetrack stated trying to figure out a plan to get rid of Jack permanently. I always knew that Racetrack never liked Jack in the first place I just didn't understand why he pretended to be his friend for so long.

"I dunno Race, but one thing is for sure we'se gotta protect Kaylie dat or change her name and anything else we can. Jackson seems like he is able to handle himself in intense situations but Kaylie might faint again and we'se don't want dat ta happen. Maybe me and you'se can take toins sellin with her?" I offered, well more like demanded looking at Racetrack as if to say he had no choice but to do what I told him to. Racetrack nodded his head before running up to Mush and the others to join them leaving me alone with Kaylie. That was whan it hit me, here I was talking about her as if she were a baby and she was standing right next to me. Well she will get over it she's a goil of course and all girls are pretty much the same except for the select few that can actually fight their own battles.

"Cant handle myself?" I heard Kaylie whisper mainly to herself before she broke away from the crowd and ran down the streets. My first instinct of course was to chase after her.

"Kaylie! Wait you'se hoid dat wrong. I know you'se can handle you'se self. I'se jest don't want you'se ta faint again on us.!" I yelled towards her and she came to a sudden stop turning angrily towards me.

"sure I fainted but that doesn't give you any reason to treat me like a baby. I'm a big girl Spot and I can take care of myself. I don't need you or Racetrack or even Jackson to baby me. I am the one after all who actually killed Weasel and I did it without fainting!" she yelled at me then fell to the ground crying.

"hey I'se knows dat you'se a strong goil, but still I'se rathah be safe den sorry. Besides if you'se go off on you'se own who else would I'se have ta talk ta?" I questioned smiling reassuringly at her. She looked up at me and smirked. Then her expression changed quickly as two rather large guys came running towards us yelling out her name.

Authors note: who were the guys? How long have they been following…..CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WELCOME FOR ALL MY STORIES PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I AM DOING WRONG


	4. Chapter 4

Spot had known both of the men but he knew that she only recognized one of them as Morris.

"So when did dey'se let you'se out" Spot smirked towards the older man.

"When Pulitzer posted my bail. I guess he thought I would come in handy some day." The older man smiled. He looked like a rat to Kaylie, something about him intimidated her but she couldn't place it all she knew was she felt that they were ok cause of course Spot could probably take on the two of them alone. Suddenly Morris let out a sharp whistle and they were suddenly surrounded by about two dozen really burly men carrying chains and bats. Kaylie knew they were in for it now, of course he could take on about four guys on his own but this was way to many, As the men advanced on her and Spot she thought he told her to run but she sat there frozen not knowing what to do as the men began to beat spot with their chains and bats. Suddenly she started screaming maybe someone would eventually come and help. But no one did it felt she screamed for hours before she saw Spot fall to the ground with a pool of blood forming around him. Kaylie didn't try to fight back as Morris lifted her bridal style and carried her away. She just lay there limp ready to die.

…./..Meanwhile back on the bridge…

Racetrack turned suddenly around he had a bad feeling that something bad was taking place at the moment he just didn't want to believe that it was true.

"Um guys, don't you'se tink dat Spot and Kaylie has been gone an awful long time? Maybe we'se oughta go and look fer dem. Wit what Jack said dey wouldn't be to safe on der own." Racetrack said nervously to the group. He knew they might think that he was saying Spot was weak but he wasn't even Spot couldn't take on a massive crowd with weapons, and that is exactly how Jack fought, unfairly. The others didn't say but turned instantly to follow Race. They ran around Manhattan yelling for Spot and Kaylie but got no reply. Kid Blink stopped suddenly and froze, the figure covered in blood looked exactly like Spot Conlon but he couldn't believe his eyes. That couldn't have been Spot laying there near dead. Even if it were what happened to Kaylie? Kid Blink knew that Jackson would freak out if he saw Spot laying there with no sign of his sister so he turned quickly around to tell the others not to come over. But it was to late Jackson had already seen Spot laying there.


	5. Chapter 5

"where the hell is Kaylie!" Jackson yelled looking around frantically. Then it occurred to him he knew exactly who had her and which direction they had gone in. he didn't bother telling the others where he was going as he made his way towards Manhattans distribution center. He would have gotten away with it if Racetrack hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Jackson you'se don't wanna do dis. It's not healthey to go in der swingin fists based on emotion, we'se need ta have a plan." Racetrack tried to explain.

"and what would that plan be huh Race? Wait til we read that my sister died? Wait for them to come after me to? Jack said he would be after us but I didn't think it would be this soon. I swear Race the minute I lay eyes on him he is dead." Jackson responded shaking with rage. Then he turned back around and helped Racetrack carry Spot back to the lodging house. None of Spots newsies said a word as their leader was carried into the lodging house.

…..Meanwhile back at the distribution center…

"well well well Kaylie seems like Oscar and Morris need ta finish what Weasel started." Jack smirked, then pressed his lips against her mouth. When he tried to force his tongue in she bit down as hard as she could causing his lip to bleed. "Stupid Bitch!" He yelled then back handed her. "Don't you'se worry none, when we'se done witchu you'se won't neva be able ta walk for a week."

Tears began to form in Kaylies eyes as Jack walked out the door. She hoped that Jackson and the others would come soon. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if all three of them were doing things to her. That night she refused to go to sleep or eat anything they tried to give her.

"suit yourself." Oscar shrugged and walked out the door with the tray of food. That night when Kaylie felt her eyelids getting heavy, Jack came through the door and lifted her up bridal style. Kaylie began to kick and scream as she was carried off into a different room. Jack threw her on the bed and smirked down at her.

"I'se will be back. You'se get out of those clothes or it will hoit more if I'se gotta do it."

Authors note: yes it is a very short chapter. And now if you are reading this please review. In order for me to continue I need at least 10 reviews. Don't you want to know what happens to Spot, Kaylie or even Jack? The quicker you review the sooner I update with an even longer chapter. As soon as I receive 10 reviews I will add 3 new chapters in one day.


End file.
